Messing with Movies
by Glasschmetterling
Summary: Beitrag zum 100 Filmzitate-Projekt auf FF .de. 100 verschiedene Filmzitate, 100 verschiedene One-Shots aus einer großen Anzahl an Fandoms und Universen, unter anderem Harry Potter und Marvel's Avengers.
1. Ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl

Auch wenn ich normalerweise nicht der große Filmfan bin (mit gewissen Ausnahmen), so hat mich das Projekt 100 Filmzitate bei Fanfiktion . de , als ich dort es bei StormXPadme im Profil entdeckt habe, sofort fasziniert, auch, weil es meiner momentanen Sprunghaftigkeit beim Schreiben und der Tatsache, dass ich im moment an keinem größeren Projekt arbeite, Rechnung trägt. Also habe ich angefangen zu schreiben, mit drei Bedingungen - mindestens 1500 Wörter pro One-Shot sollen es sein, Schummeln (also das Zitat im originalen Fandom zu verwenden) zählt nicht, und ich möchte zumindest in der eigentlichen Reihenfolge der Zitate posten, wenn ich schon nicht unbedingt in ihr schreibe.

Was die Fandoms angeht, so hab ich mich nicht festgelegt und möchte zusehen, dass ich so viel Abwechslung, wie meine Muse zulässt, hereinbringe, immerhin lese ich auch sehr gerne in unterschiedlichen Universen. Im Moment liegen One-Shots zu Leverage, Harry Potter und Marvel's Avengers vor, aber ich bin sicher, das werden noch mehr.

Ansonsten bleibt mir eigentlich nichts zu sagen, außer - viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich hoffe, ihr habt annähernd so viel davon, wie ich beim Schreiben hatte :)

**1. „Ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache." (Star Wars)**

Fandom: Leverage

Pairing: Parker/Hardison

Alec Hardison bemühte sich fast ein wenig verzweifelt, seinen Blick nicht nach unten zu richten, während er spürte, wie das dünne Seil über ihm, das das einzige war, das ihn von einem Sturz in die bodenlosen Tiefen der Häuserschluchten Bostons abhalten würde, zart im Wind schwankte und dabei knarzte. Nun... bodenlos war vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort. Es fühlte sich vielleicht so an, als ob der Abgrund unter ihm endlos wäre, aber das war leider nicht so – und ein imminenter Teil seines momentanen Problems.

„Parker?", fragte er über den kleinen, unauffälligen Knopf in seinem Ohr, sich bewusst, dass das verräterische Zittern in seiner Stimme seine Angst zur Schau stellte, und nicht gewillt, das Amüsement der jungen Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung noch zu steigern, indem er ihr mehr seiner Worte als Anschauungsmaterial gab.

„Ja?" Er vermeinte die Spur eines schelmischen Grinsens zu hören – doch bei Parker konnte man sich nie sicher sein. Vielleicht nahm sie auch einfach an, dass alle anderen Menschen auf diesem verdammt großen Planeten ihre Vorliebe für nervenzerreißende Sprünge von Wolkenkratzern teilten.

„Ähm... kommst du? Oder willst du mich hier hängen lassen?"

„Nur noch einen Moment, dann bin ich bei dir... hast du den Tresor im Penthouse gesehen?"

Hardison rollte mit den Augen, was seine Übelkeit und sein Gefühl der Desorientierung nur noch verstärkte. „Ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache..."

„Was hast du gesagt?" Parkers übliche, manchmal gesegnete Ignoranz, was Dinge anging, die eigentlich besser ungesagt bleiben sollten, schlug wieder durch, und Hardison war sich sicher, dass sie ihre Stimme nur dämpfte, weil sie keine Sensoren in der Nähe des streng bewachten obersten Stockwerks auslösen wollte.

„Nichts."

„Aber ich hab etwas gehört", beharrte sie, und nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens fügte sie hinzu: „Ist dir wieder schlecht?"

Der Gedanke trug nicht dazu bei, Hardisons Magen zu beruhigen, der sich, genauso wie sein Kreislauf, noch nicht daran gewöhnt hatte, dass er in einem nur mäßig bequemen Harnisch kopfüber vom Dach eines Hochhauses hing und dem leisen Knarren des unglaublich dünnen Stückes Seil – eigentlich nur eine Schnur, wenn er darüber nachdachte! – zuhörte, das ihn in seiner Position hielt. Wenn es riss, wäre er nur noch die platte Erinnerung an Alec Hardison, und hätte Glück, wenn Nate ihn überhaupt identifizieren konnte... wenn er überhaupt Zeit dazu fand und nicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt wäre, Parker gemeinsam mit Sophy und Eliot die Leviten zu lesen. Oder zumindest hoffte er das... dass sein Verlust sie betrüben würde, und sie sich nicht einfach einen anderen Hacker suchen würden, der seinen Part übernahm. Chaos zum Beispiel. _Ugh. _

„Hardison?"

Konnte er einen Hauch von Sorge in ihren Worten hören? Hardison wusste es nicht, und während ihm langsam das Blut in den Kopf lief, fiel es ihm zunehmend schwerer, sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, warum das eigentlich wichtig war. „Parker, nicht jeder teilt deine Vorliebe dafür, mit den Füßen nach oben an irgendeinem Balken oder einem Seil zu hängen, also lass den verdammten Safe in Ruhe und komm endlich nach unten."

Keine Antwort über seinen Kanal, nur das plötzliche Surren eines Taus, das mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit durch seine Verankerung raste, und ein spitzer, entzückter Schrei, den Parker trotz ihrer vorherigen Heimlichkeit nicht zurückhalten konnte und der etwas in Hardisons Magen flattern ließ... etwas, das nichts mit seiner aufsteigenden Übelkeit und dem Gedanken an sein mögliches Ableben zu tun hatte.

Einen Moment später hing sie an seiner Seite, die blassen Wangen gerötet und noch immer ein bisschen außer Atem, und Hardison drängte den plötzlichen Wunsch zurück, ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, noch zu frisch war die Erinnerung an den letzten Mann, der einen plumpen Flirtversuch gestartet hatte... und in dessen Oberschenkel dafür ein Messer gelandet war. Fest. Und tief. Sehr tief.

Für einen Moment sah sie ihn aus großen Augen an, ihr Gesicht dicht vor seinem, während sie beide kopfüber an der Fassade eines der am besten gesicherten Gebäude Bostons hingen, dann grinste sie und drehte sich in der Luft um. Hardison wusste, er hatte keine Chance, ihre Eleganz zu kopieren, die fließende Leichtigkeit ihrer Bewegungen und ihre Körperbeherrschung, und so versuchte er es gar nicht – abgesehen davon, dass er viel zu große Angst hatte, mit einer unbedachten Reaktion die Glasscheiben zu streifen und so den Alarm auszulösen.

Ein kurzer Blick zwischen ihnen, dann streckte Parker die Arme aus und half ihm, sich wieder aufrecht zu drehen, auch wenn die Rotation seine Sinne verwirrte und die plötzliche Verlagerung seiner Körperposition seinen Kreislauf verrückt spielen ließ. „Danke."

Sie grinste ihn nur an, ein wenig schelmisch, ein wenig verwirrt, dann beugte sie sich unerschrocken nach vorne und spähte hinunter in die Straßenschluchten, in denen selbst in den frühen Morgenstunden noch genügend Autos unterwegs waren, um das Bild lebhaft zu halten. Ihr Mut schaffte das, was Hardisons eigene Courage nicht vermocht hatte. Er beugte sich nach vorne, testete die Belastbarkeit seines Harnischs in einer Art und Weise aus, die er bei ihren Missionen nie gewagt hatte, und ließ seinen Blick ihrem folgen, hinunter zu den Fahrzeugen und den wenigen Fußgängern, die unter seinen Füßen wie Spielzeuge wirkten.

Sein Atem stockte, und nicht nur, weil er den harten Asphalt zwischen seinen Zehenspitzen hindurch sehen konnte und er sich bewusst war, was ein Aufprall anrichten würden – ein Teil von ihm begann zu verstehen, was die junge Frau neben ihm auf die Dächer und zwischen die Häuser der Stadt trieb. Es war nur ein Teil... er war nicht auf der krampfhaften Suche nach Adrenalin, die Parker manchmal zu bestimmen schien, diese vollkommene Missachtung jeglichen gesunden Menschenverstandes im Angesicht des Risikos. Aber er verstand, wieso sie gerne hier hing und die Momente auf ihren Missionen genoss, wenn sie von außen in ein Gebäude einbrechen konnte, oder zumindest kurz davor stand. Hier, zwischen den Glasplatten der Hochhäuser und mit dem rauschen des in diesen Höhen ständig präsenten Windes in den Ohren, fand er etwas, das er sonst nur vor der Tastatur seines Laptops entdecken konnte, und das auch nicht immer... ein Fitzelchen an Frieden.

Keine Selbstverständlichkeit in ihrem Beruf, in dem die Sicherheitsbehörden immer hinter ihnen her waren... aber auch jemand wie Hardison, der es normalerweise genoss, der Polizei immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein – oder zumindest war er das, seit er mit Nate zusammenarbeitete – war manchmal auf der Suche nach Ruhe. Dass er sie nun hier gefunden hatte, während Parker neben ihm hing und einen tiefen, zufriedenen Atemzug von der Bostoner Nachtluft nahm, machte das Gefühl nur noch erhebender.

„Und?", fragte sie schließlich, nachdem sie sich an den glitzernden Lichtern unter ihnen sattgesehen hatte, an den spiegelnden Fassaden und ihrem trügerischen Schein, und Hardison wusste, was sie meinte.

„Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, hab ich vielleicht doch kein so mieses Gefühl."

Parker grinste ihn an und legte den Kopf schief, einen schelmischen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie schließlich, im Nachhinein, verstand, was er vorhin geflüstert hatte. „Wirklich? Das ist... gut."

Seine Erfahrung ließ das Misstrauen in im wachsen, doch es wurde, vielleicht wider besseren Wissens, weggewischt, als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und nach seinem Arm griff, ihn näher an sie heranzog. Das bedrohliche Schwanken und das Knarzen der Seile über ihnen ließ ihn beinahe zusammenzucken, doch die Angst wurde von dem Gefühl ihrer schmalen, hellen Hand auf dem schwarzen Stoff seines Pullovers überlagert. Für einen Moment hielt er inne, lauschte in das Rauschen des Windes über ihnen und der Autos unter ihnen hinaus und wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen – entweder aus erneuter Furcht, dass sie abstürzen könnten, oder weil er mit den unbekannten Gefühlen in seinem Inneren kämpfte, dann streckte er die Hand aus und seine Finger bedeckten die ihren.

Sie sah auf, doch zu seiner Überraschung war da keine Verwirrung in ihrem Blick, nur ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf ihren Zügen, und als sie begann, wild nach links und rechts zu schaukeln, wusste er, warum. Sein Magen macht einen wilden Satz in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig, so als ob die plötzliche Bewegung der Tropfen gewesen wäre, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte, und durch ihre Schwingung konnte er nicht vermeiden, dass er nach unten blickte, weil dieses _unten_ der einzige halbwegs fixe Punkt in seinem wild schlingernden Universum war.

„Verdammt." Er presste das eine Wort zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, und Parker hielt – endlich! – inne in ihren verdammten Versuchen, ihn doch noch umzubringen. Dass sie vollkommen entspannt schien und noch immer dieses Grinsen auf ihren Zügen lag, das er einmal gemocht hatte, von dem er aber nun wusste, dass es auch für ihn schlimme Dinge ankündigen konnte, machte seine Situation nur noch schlimmer. Mit einem Blick zu ihr hin, der eigentlich vernichtend gedacht war, von dem er sich allerdings keine großen Hoffnungen machte, dass er eine Dreijährige eingeschüchtert hätte, schüttelte er den Kopf und daraufhin biss die Zähne zusammen, um zu vermeiden, dass er diese Bewegung noch mehr bereute als den Rest dieses verdammten Ausflugs. „Parker!"

Sie grinste nur, diesmal noch breiter als zuvor. „Hast du jetzt wieder ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache?"


	2. Eine rote Sonne geht auf

**2. „Eine rote Sonne geht auf, heute Nacht ist Blut geflossen." (Der Herr der Ringe – Die zwei Türme)**

Fandom: Harry Potter

Severus Snape wandte den Ländereien von Hogwarts den Rücken zu und blickte auf den blutigen Sonnenaufgang, der sich zwischen den tiefrot getränkten Wolken hervorkämpfte und die ersten Strahlen über die schottischen Hügel warf. Doch so sehr er es auch wollte, er konnte sich der Erkenntnis nicht entziehen – die Hektik auf den sonst im Morgengrauen so stillen Wiesen, der Wind, der den Geruch von Feuer und Tod herantrug, die Schreie, die noch immer in seinem Rücken gellten... sie alle brüllten hinaus, dass das Schloss nicht mehr das war, das er vor nicht einmal zwölf Stunden in Hast verlassen hatte. Die Schlacht war über Hogwarts hinweggefegt, und Severus Snape wusste, dass sie ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatte, nicht nur an dem alten Gemäuer, das er trotz all der Demütigungen, die er in seinen Hallen erlitten hatte, noch immer liebte, sondern auch an seinen Bewohnern.

Seine Hand wanderte wie aus eigenem Antrieb hinauf zu seinem Hals, rieb die Narbe, die nicht einmal die stärkste Heilmagie, die er kannte, hatte verhindern können, und er erlaubte sich die unwillkürliche Regung für einen Moment, bevor seine Disziplin wieder die Kontrolle übernahm und er seine Finger in seiner Umhangtasche zur Faust ballte. Noch vor zwölf Stunden hätte eine solch kleine, unbedachte Geste ihn das Leben kosten können – jetzt wusste er, dass seine Tarnung am Ende ohnehin umsonst gewesen war. Nicht sein Fehler hatte ihn umgebracht, sondern Dumbledores geschickt eingefädelter Plan, der am Ende doch falsch gelaufen war... oder nicht? Severus wusste es nicht, doch im Moment schaffte die Ungewissheit es nicht, wie sonst immer, seine innere Ruhe zu stören und seine Gedanken zu zerstreuen. Er war hier. Er war frei. Er war gestorben, zumindest für den Rest der Zaubererwelt, und zum vielleicht ersten Mal in seinem Leben musste er nicht mehr tun, was andere von ihm verlangten, sondern konnte sich dem zuwenden, was er wollte.

Er hob langsam seine Hand, um seine dunklen Augen vor der zunehmenden Helligkeit des Morgens abzuschirmen, während die Vögel und Tiere des Verbotenen Waldes, unbeeindruckt von dem menschlichen Leid im Schloss ganz in der Nähe, ihren Tag begannen. Wenn er versuchte, den strengen Geruch des Rauches der zahllosen Feuer, die die Todesser entfacht hatten, und zu denen er eines hinzugefügt hatte, indem er die Heulende Hütte in Brand steckte, zu ignorieren, dann konnte er sich einreden, dass dies ein ganz normaler Morgen war. Einer, an dem er zumindest für ein paar Minuten nach der Ruhe suchte, die die Natur oft versprach, aber nur selten lieferte, bevor er wieder in seinem Büro Platz nahm und sich daran machte, die nie endende Schlacht gegen seine ehemaligen Kollegen und Freunde weiterzukämpfen.

Merkwürdig... wo er sich früher nach diesen seltenen Momenten gesehnt hatte, die er in der Abgeschiedenheit dieses kahlen Hügels, der aus dem Verbotenen Wald hervorragte, verbringen konnte, schaffte es der Gedanke an die Normalität dieses Anblicks heute nicht, ihn einzulullen. Vielleicht, weil dies der erste Tag war, an dem die Zukunft, der er entgegensah, sich nicht mehr dunkel und formlos bis zu seinem sicheren Tod entgegenstreckte, dessen Zeitpunkt nur unbestimmt war. Vielleicht, weil die Möglichkeiten und die Freiheit, über die er nun verfügte, besser war als Minuten des gestohlenen Friedens zwischen Sträuchern und Gräsern, von denen er sich nie sicher war, ob er sie verdiente... ob er nicht in seinem Büro bleiben sollte, weil auch Sekunden der inneren Ruhe mehr waren, als einem Mann wie ihm zustand.

Am Ende war es seine Pflicht gewesen, die ihn morgens nach draußen trieb, das Wissen, dass er nicht funktionieren konnte ohne wenigstens ein paar Minuten, in denen sein erschöpfter Geist Ruhe finden und die zunehmende Verzweiflung in seinem Inneren, wenn schon nicht vergessen, dann doch zumindest verdrängen konnte. Er musste klar und wach sein, wenn er die Schüler vor den Carrow-Geschwistern beschützen sollte, so wenig ihm dieser Dienst von ihnen auch gedankt wurde, und Severus Snape hatte sich noch nie vor seiner Pflicht gedrückt – oder zumindest wollte er sich das einreden, wenn er, in den schwärzesten Stunden der Nacht, darum kämpfte, die Scherben seines Selbstbildes zu einer Maske zusammenzusetzen, die er den Feinden um sich herum zeigen konnte.

Bevor die Erinnerung zu viel Macht über ihn gewinnen konnte, ließen das Rauschen von Flügeln und ein leiser, melodischer Ton ihn aufblicken, trieben den Schmerz in seinem Inneren zurück, brachten ihn dazu, seine wütend entblößten Fangzähne wieder zu bedecken und sich winselnd in die dunklen Ecken seines Geistes zurückzuziehen. „Fawkes."

Der Phönix hörte seinen Namen und nahm auf seiner Schulter Platz, schmiegte den warmen Kopf mit den schwarzen Knopfaugen an seine Wange. Severus grinste, und seine Miene enthielt sogar einen Funken an echtem Amüsement, wie er fast überrascht feststellte. Er war sich der Ironie wohl bewusst, dass er jetzt einen Vogel besaß, der Gryffindors Farben auf jeder seiner Federn trug, und überlegte nur noch, ob es Dumbledores Plan gewesen war, Fawkes zu ihm zu schicken, oder ob der Vogel von selbst zu ihm gekommen war. Ausgerechnet in dem Moment, in dem es nicht mehr von Bedeutung war, ob der Phönix seine Tarnung als Spion zum Bersten brachte. Seine Tränen waren es, die ihn von der Schwelle des Todes zurückgeholt hatten, als selbst Potter, der unverbesserliche Idealist, die Hoffnung auf sein Überleben aufgegeben hatte, und Severus war dankbar dafür.

Für seine geschundene Seele konnte Fawkes allerdings nichts tun, aber das war auch nicht seine Aufgabe – darum musste Severus sich selbst kümmern, so gut er das eben vermochte, und er unterdrückte ein Seufzen, das sich viel zu sentimental für seinen Geschmack angehört hätte. Schließlich wandte er sich um, die blutrote Sonne im Rücken, und blickte hinunter auf die Ländereien, richtete endlich seinen Blick auf die Zerstörungen, die die Riesen, Todesser und ungezählten anderen, schwarzmagischen Kreaturen angerichtet hatten. _Eigentlich_ sollte er dort unten sein, _eigentlich_ drängte ihn sein Gewissen dazu, den Schaden, den er als Schulleiter trotz seiner besten Absichten angerichtet hatte, wieder gut zu machen, aber der Gedanke an die Gräueltaten, die während seiner Amtszeit passiert waren, hielt ihn genauso ab wie das warme, weiche Gewicht auf seiner Schulter.

Vielleicht hatte er sich geirrt – vielleicht hatte Fawkes' Magie doch mehr geheilt als seine körperlichen Wunden, oder es war einfach nur seine Gegenwart und sein hoffnungsspendender Gesang, die die düstere Schwärze aus seinem Inneren vertrieben hatten, zumindest für den Moment. Wenn Potter alles richtig gemacht hatte – und Severus hatte jeden Grund dazu, das anzunehmen, wenn Grangers Präsenz in der Heulenden Hütte irgendein Anzeichen war – dann war der Dunkle Lord endgültig besiegt. Severus hatte damit seine Schuldigkeit getan, seine Nützlichkeit als Spion verloren, und zuvor, als die Dunkelheit der Vergangenheit ihn noch umfasst hielt, hatte er sich fast danach gesehnt, für seine Verbrechen bestraft zu werden.

Auch wenn Dumbledore sich kindischen Illusionen hingab, Severus hatte immer gewusst, dass er kein guter Mann war, kein leuchtendes Vorbild an Tugendhaftigkeit mit reinem Herzen. Dass er den Todessern beigetreten war, aus freien Stücken und mit der Gier nach Macht, die nur dunkle Magie geben konnte, im Herzen, war der beste Beweis dafür, auch wenn Dumbledore ihn gerne ignoriert hatte, außer, wenn er zu seinen Plänen gepasst hatte. Dieses Vergessen wäre gnädig gewesen, doch das war genau der Grund, wieso Severus sich davon abgehalten hatte, die Lüge, die Dumbledore ihm auf dem Silbertablett auftischte, zu akzeptieren und in sein Selbstbild einzubauen. Als Spion konnte er es sich nicht leisten, sich Illusionen über sich hinzugeben, und im Grunde seines Herzens wusste er, dass Dumbledores Gewäsch von einer Jugendsünde und einem verblendeten Jungen genau das war – Gewäsch.

Natürlich, er _war_ jung gewesen, als er sich dem Dunklen Lord anschloss, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er nicht genau gewusst hatte, was er tat und worauf er sich einließ. Die Erzählungen seiner älteren Freunde hatten ihm genug verraten, und auch wenn Lucius sich bemüht hatte, Details von ihm fernzuhalten, so war er doch schon immer in der Lage gewesen, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen – selbst zwischen denen eines Slytherins.

Und er hatte es genossen... bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er Lily unwissentlich an seinen Herrn verraten hatte und der Dunkle Lord sie töten wollte. Doch selbst dann hatte es da noch diesen kleinen Teil seiner Seele gegeben, gut verschlossen in den hintersten Winkeln seines Geistes und bewacht von Okklumentikwällen, der entzückt die Fangzähne bleckte, wenn er wieder einmal ein Opfer vor dem Zauberstab hatte...

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich der Illusion hinzugeben, dass er ein guter Mann war, denn diese Selbsttäuschung hätte all die guten Menschen um ihn herum in noch größere Gefahr gebracht als die, in der sie ohnehin schon schwebten, eben weil sie die moralische Integrität und das Rückgrat hatten, um sich dem Dunklen Lord entgegenzustellen. Dann wäre das eingetreten, was Moody bis zu seinem Tod befürchtet hatte – zu Recht. Dann wäre er kein Aktivposten mehr für den Orden gewesen, sondern eine Belastung, ein Risiko, und er wäre wieder gefangen gewesen in dieser dunklen, verlogenen Todesserwelt, die er hasste und genoss zugleich, und gegen die zu kämpfen er nur die Kraft aufbrachte, weil er sich an eine lange verstorbene Gryffindor mit grünen Augen und einem guten Herzen erinnerte.

Fawkes trällerte erneut, und Severus hob langsam die Hand, um seinen warmen Kopf mit den weichen Federn zu streicheln, die Berührung nicht nur eine Beruhigung seines neuen Gefährten, der keine Anstalten machte, ihn nun, da er ihn geheilt hatte, wieder zu verlassen, sondern auch für ihn selbst. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren musste er nicht kämpfen, weder gegen sich selbst noch gegen andere, sondern konnte... _sein_, ohne sein Leben durch die Verpflichtung, die ihm seine vergangenen Taten und gegenwärtigen Loyalitäten aufbürdeten, in einen einzigen, ganz bestimmten Kurs gedrängt zu sehen, der stetig auf den Abgrund zuführte.

Der Gedanke war befreiend, aber auch furchteinflößend, und Severus hasste dieses Gefühl, die Art, in dem sich sein Inneres wand und verknotete, während die Angst in ihm aufstieg. Dass er im Grunde einen Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma hatte, dieser Ausweg nur wenige Meter entfernt am Fuße des Hügels auf den Ländereien lag, machte es nur schlimmer. Wenn er dort hinunterging, sich den Auroren oder dem Orden des Phönix stellte, dann würden sie wieder über sein Leben bestimmen, ihm diese gleichzeitig gefürchtete und ersehnte Freiheit wieder wegnehmen, und er könnte wieder der kleine Mitläufer werden, der er in den letzten zwanzig, vielleicht sogar mehr Jahren seines Lebens gewesen war.

Für einen Moment stieg die Versuchung in ihm auf, und seine Füße hatten sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt, als er inne hielt und sie wieder in die Tiefen seines Geistes zurückdrängte, gemeinsam mit der Angst und der Furcht und der Abscheu für sich selbst, mit denen er so lange gekämpft hatte. Nein... er würde nicht so schnell aufgeben, was ihm so unverhofft in den Schoß gefallen war, obwohl die vielen Toten an seinem Gewissen nagten, obwohl der Wunsch nach zumindest dem Versuch einer Versöhnung mit seinen Kollegen an ihm zerrte, obwohl er Dumbledore die letzte Ehre erweisen wollte... Fawkes' Gegenwart war der beste Beweis dafür, dass zumindest der ehemalige Schulleiter ihm vergeben hatte, und für den Rest... für den Rest wäre auch Zeit, wenn er eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, mit sich selbst und seinem Leben zurechtzukommen.

Der Phönix trällerte eine Note, die Severus als Zustimmung interpretierte – oder vielleicht auch nur interpretieren wollte – und lächelte seinem neuen Gefährten zu. „Dann wollen wir mal."

Severus Snape hob seine Hand, um den Phönix auf seiner Schulter festzuhalten, und disapparierte.


	3. Aus großer Kraft

Sequel zu One-Shot #13, Prequel zu One-Shot #6, kann allerdings auch ohne die beiden anderen One-Shots gelesen werden :)

**3. „Aus großer Kraft folgt große Verantwortung!" (Spider-Man)**

Fandom: Avengers

Charaktere: Bruce Banner, Steven „Steve" Rogers

Doctor Bruce Banner wusste nicht, ob es die Angst vor ihm war oder eine anerzogene Höflichkeit aus einer anderen Zeit, die Steve Rogers dazu brachte, ihn wie eine rohes Ei zu behandeln, aber egal, welche dieser Erklärungen zutraf, das Ergebnis ging ihm auf die Nerven. Und es war niemals eine gute Idee, seine Geduld auf die Probe zu stellen... oder die des anderen. Eigentlich war es natürlich paradox, dass gerade der Versuch, in seiner Nähe nur auf Zehenspitzen zu laufen, genau den gegenteiligen Effekt auslöste, aber in seinem Leben war zu viel passiert, als dass ein schlichtes Paradoxon ihn noch wirklich verwundern konnte, oder ihn in Rage bringen.

Ob das gut oder schlecht war... er wusste es nicht. Zu viel Ruhe war nichts, das in seinem Zustand die richtige Lösung darstellte, diese Erkenntnis hatte ihn schließlich eingeholt, während er versuchte, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass die Veränderung in ihm, die die Strahlung verursacht hatte, permanent war. Zu wenig Ruhe allerdings auch nicht... und in der Hinsicht musste er Stark eigentlich fast dankbar sein, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass der Mistkerl ihn aus reiner Menschenfreude triezte. Es war eigentlich unmöglich, dass er herausgefunden hatte, wie er den anderen unter Kontrolle hielt – aber bei Starks Verstand konnte man sich da nie sicher sein.

Steve Rogers besaß eigentlich eine ähnlich gute Auffassungsgabe, wenn sie nicht besser war, was Menschen anging, aber sein Blick auf Bruce Banner wurde von einem Doktortitel und einem großen, grünen Monster verstellt. Und so konzentrierte er sich weiter auf wie eingefroren wirkende Höflichkeitsfloskeln und darauf, ihn vor Starks Bemerkungen zu verteidigen, während Bruce einfach nur arbeiten wollte, wenn auch nicht in Ruhe. Eigentlich reichte die bloße Tatsache, dass Loki eine Bedrohung für die Erde darstellte und er deswegen gezwungen war, wieder mit S.H.I.E.L.D zusammenzuarbeiten, um seinen Blutdruck konstant nach oben zu treiben und für die nötige Grundlage an Wut zu sorgen.

„Doctor Banner? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

_Nur wenn Sie einen Weg gefunden haben, den Hulk aus mir herauszuholen. _Der sarkastische Kommentar blieb in seinem Inneren, wo er hingehörte, und statt zu antworten, nahm er nur einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Doctor Banner?"

Rogers hatte seine Reaktion bemerkt und war auf ihn zugetreten, Sorge in seinem Blick, und Bruce schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich komme zurecht." Im Moment tat er das auch, wo Stark gerade irgendwohin verschwunden war, wahrscheinlich, um sich einen Kaffee oder etwas Stärkeres aus der Kantine zu holen, und er das Labor für sich alleine hatte.

Rogers hob in einer unwillkürlichen Reaktion die Brauen. „Wirklich?"

Bruce spürte, wie die Wut in ihm hochstieg und der andere sich näher an die Oberfläche seines Seins schob. „Nehmen Sie ihr verdammtes Schuldgefühl und werfen Sie es aus dem Fenster, Rogers!"

Er sah, wie Rogers zusammenzuckte unter seiner Fassade, doch die Befriedigung, die sein kleiner Ausbruch ausgelöst hatte, wurde so schnell aus ihm herausgesaugt wie die Luft eben jenem geöffneten Fenster des Helicarriers. „Entschuldigung..." Der andere zog sich mit einem Knurren zurück, und Bruce spürte, wie seine Wut auf Rogers sich auflöste und nur noch die Unzufriedenheit mit dieser Situation zurückblieb. Eigentlich sollte er froh sein, dass Rogers sich um die Ergebnisse seiner Behandlung durch Dr. Erskine kümmerte – Bruce hatte in seinem Leben zu viele skrupellose Männer gesehen, um diesen Charakterzug nicht zu schätzen... aber betrachtet zu werden wie ein fehlgeschlagenes Experiment, wie ein armer, bemitleidenswerter Hund, der in einem Autounfall ein Bein verloren hatte und nun verwöhnt werden musste, ließ immer wieder ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit in ihm hochsteigen. Alle anderen wollten bestimmen, wie er sein Leben lebte, wie er sich verhalten musste, in welche Zelle sie ihn sperrten, um niemanden in Gefahr zu bringen – und das, obwohl er auch ohne all diese gutmeinenden Idioten nicht an einem Übermaß von Freiheit in seinem Leben litt. Dafür hatte der Hulk gesorgt. Und der war eben kein kleiner, niedlicher Schoßhund, sondern ein großer, böser, grüner Wolf, der in seinem Inneren regelmäßig die Zähne bleckte, wenn jemand ihn einsperren wollte – wenigstens darin waren er und Bruce sich einig.

Für einen Moment sah Rogers ihn an wie eine Handgranate ohne Sicherheitsstift, dann hatte er sich anscheinend selbst davon überzeugt, dass von ihm keine Gefahr ausging, zumindest im Augenblick, und die Anspannung fiel von seinen muskulösen Schultern ab. „Nicht dafür." Seine Stimme klang zumindest irritiert, unsicher, fast fragend, mehr wie die eines Kindes, das nicht wusste, was es falsch gemacht hatte und weswegen es nun gescholten wurde, und Bruce wandte sich wieder seinem Computer zu. Es war nicht sein Job, Rogers zu tätscheln, bis er sich nicht mehr vernachlässigt fühlte, und eigentlich war der gute Mann auch alt genug, um über die Phase der Bestätigung durch andere hinweg zu sein.

Leider verstand Rogers seinen alles andere als subtilen Hinweis, dass dieses Gespräch beendet war, bevor es begonnen hatte, nicht, und drängte sich in sein Sichtfeld, indem er sich neben den Computerbildschirm stellte. Seine Hand zerzauste seine dunkelblonden Strähnen noch mehr, fuhr in einer Geste der Hilflosigkeit durch seine Haare, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Es ist nur... ich fühle mich verantwortlich, Doctor."

_Erzähl mir etwas Neues._ Der Sarkasmus brach wieder durch, aber selbst unter seiner Irritation wusste er, dass es nie schlecht war, seine eigenen Analysen und Interpretationen bestätigt zu sehen. „Wir beide wissen, dass das irrational ist, Rogers. Wenn Sie es nicht gewesen wären, hätte die Regierung sicherlich irgendeinen anderen Freiwilligen gefunden, der ein bisschen Schmerz gegen übermenschliche Fähigkeiten eintauscht."

Rogers' Kopf schnellte herum, und Bruce sah, wie die Wut auch in seinen Augen schimmerte – auch oder vielleicht gerade weil ihm klar war, dass Bruce Recht hatte, und seine Gefühle großteils irrational waren.

„Und das befreit mich von jeglicher Verantwortung?" Beißender Sarkasmus in Rogers' Stimme. „Als ich mich freiwillig gemeldet habe, dachte ich, dass ich nur ein Prototyp wäre – eine Blaupause für andere Soldaten wie mich. Es ist mein gottverdammter Job, mich um die zu kümmern, die nach mir kommen, Banner."

_Du verwechselst da was, Junge._ „Ja, ja, aus großer Kraft folgt große Verantwortung, schon klar." Bruce gab jeglichen Versuch auf, sich auf seine Arbeit und die Auswertung der zahlreichen Daten, die aus aller Welt in diesem Computer landeten, zu konzentrieren, und wandte sich nun ganz Rogers zu.

„Ja. Und Sie sind ganz offensichtlich nicht in der Lage, diese Verantwortung wahrzunehmen, Doctor. Was aus Macht ohne Verantwortung wird, sehen wir in der Gefängniszelle – ich brauche nicht auch noch ein zweites, leuchtend grünes Beispiel."

Bruce spürte, wie sich seine Fäuste fast aus eigenem Willen ballten und seine Muskeln sich anspannten, und Rogers sah es – doch diesmal wich er nicht entschuldigend zurück, sondern sah ihn aus ebenso sturen, blauen Augen an wie seinen eigenen. Rogers hatte keine Ahnung, weder von dem beängstigenden Gefühl, dass sein Körper nicht mehr ihm gehörte, noch von den Anstrengungen, die er unternommen hatte, um genau das zu verhindern, seine Kontrolle zu behalten. Er sollte die Schnauze halten, verdammt! „Und ich brauche nicht noch einen wohlmeinenden, ahnungslosen Gutmenschen, der mir sagt, was ich tun kann und was nicht, wie ich mein Leben leben soll oder nicht, während ich dazu noch ganz gut selbst in der Lage bin. Ich bin nicht Ihr Projekt, Rogers, und falls Sie es vergessen haben – es ist nicht so, dass ich in diese Sache hineingestolpert bin, ohne zu wissen, worauf ich mich einlasse, so wie Sie!"

Rogers' Kiefer verkrampften sich, und er biss die Zähne zusammen, doch das hielt Bruce nicht davon ab, weiterzusprechen – eine kleine Prügelei des anderen mit Captain America würde diesen wahrscheinlich nachhaltig von jeglichem, übermäßigen Verantwortungsgefühl befreien. „Was von dem, was Sie sind, war schon vor dem Serum da? Die Reflexe? Die Geschwindigkeit? Die taktischen Kenntnisse? Keines davon... Sie wurden gemacht, Rogers, Sie sind nicht. Ich hingegen bin immer noch der Mann, der ich war... und ich brauche den Hulk nicht, um mich meiner Identität zu versichern."

„Mein Herz ist immer noch dasselbe." Er klang überzeugt, stellte Bruce fast ein wenig überrascht fest, unbeeinflusst von den grausamen Worten, die er ihm eben an den Kopf geworfen hatte, und ein Teil von ihm, der nicht unbedingt mit dem anderen zu tun hatte, sondern aus ihm stammte, der, der Recht haben wollte, brachte ihn dazu, weiterzusprechen.

„Und was hätte Ihr Herz Ihnen gebracht, Captain? Einen frühen, einsamen Tod – oder versuchen Sie sich tatsächlich einzureden, dass Sie mit Ihrem alten Körper älter als fünfzig geworden wären?"

Ein kleiner, drohender Schritt auf ihn zu, und der andere grinste zufrieden in seinem Inneren.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, Banner... keine Vorstellung..."

„Wie es ist, alle seine Freunde zu verlieren? Alles aufgeben zu müssen, was mir wichtig ist, und danach zurückzukehren und zu sehen, das die Welt eine andere ist?"

Er wusste, dass er an Rogers' Grenzen gegangen war, schon als er das wütende Aufblinken in seinen Augen sah, noch bevor sich die stahlharte Hand um seine Schulter schloss, doch womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war seine eigene Reaktion. Überrascht spürte er, wie seine Kontrolle auf unebenem Grund ins Wanken geriet – jetzt schon? Er kannte doch seine Grenzen, kannte die Auslöser seiner Wut, seine wunden Punkte...

„Banner."

Die kalte Stimme von der Tür, nun bar jeden Amüsements, ließ ihn zusammenfahren, vielleicht im letzten möglichen Moment, bevor der andere die Kontrolle übernahm, und Bruce sog einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug ein. „Ja?"

„Lassen Sie den guten Captain in Ruhe, Sie wissen doch, wie leicht er die Beherrschung verliert." Nun, da Stark sah, dass Bruce zumindest den äußeren Anschein von Beherrschung zurückgewonnen hatte, konnte er auch seinen gewohnten, stichelnden Humor wieder auspacken. Mit einem distanzierten Gefühl der Befriedigung sah Bruce, wie Rogers Gesicht rötlich anlief, doch nun richtete sich seine Wut mit eingespielter Leichtigkeit auf Stark, nicht auf ihn oder den anderen, was die Gefahr eines Zwischenfalls minimierte.

„Das sagt der Richtige", murmelte Rogers, und Bruce wandte sich wieder seinem Computer zu in der Hoffnung, dieses Zwischenspiel bald zu beenden und nach Kalkutta zurückkehren zu können, wo ihn keiner dieser Heißsporne so aus der Fassung bringen konnte.


	4. Alles, was ich jemals wollte

**4. „Alles, was ich jemals in meinem Leben wollte, war eine einzige Sache, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt." (Avatar)**

Fandom: Avengers

Charaktere: Virginia „Pepper" Potts, Phillip „Phil" Coulson

Phillip Coulson war niemals ein Mann gewesen, der große Träume hatte. Ein guter Job, eine Frau, ein Haus, ein Auto, ein Golden Retriever und ein paar Kinder waren alles gewesen, das er vom Leben erwartete – bis er, frisch nach der Polizeischule, einem gewissen Nick Fury begegnet war. Er hatte ihm gezeigt, was er vermisst hatte, warum er sich sein ganzes bisheriges Leben lang so gefühlt hatte, als würde er in der Luft schweben, sein Potential nicht ausnutzen, nicht das tun, für das er gemacht war, ohne zu wissen, was das überhaupt sein sollte. Phil hatte damals begriffen, dass dort draußen noch so viel mehr auf ihn wartete, als er gedacht hatte, und normalerweise war er dankbar für die anderen Welten, die sich ihm in seiner Zeit bei S.H.I.E.L.D eröffnet hatten – doch manchmal lastete dieses Gewicht auch schwer auf ihm, so wie heute, denn alles kam mit einem Preis.

„Und weiter?", fragte Pepper Potts ihm gegenüber, als sie, im Kostüm und mit dem Griff eines kleinen Rollkoffers in der Hand neben ihn in den Lift trat und sie das Gespräch, das sie zuvor begonnen hatten, fortsetzen konnten.

„Nichts weiter."

Ihre Augenbrauen schossen nach oben und sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der bewies, dass sie nicht umsonst die einzige Person war, die Tony Stark zumindest im Ansatz im Griff hatte. „Ihr habt euch jetzt wie lange getroffen – ein halbes Jahr? Wenn man bedenkt, dass du ihr kein Wort über deinen Job sagen darfst, ist das eine Ewigkeit."

Er antwortete nicht in der Hoffnung, dass sie dann endlich weitersprechen, das Thema wechseln und ihn nicht auf dem ganzen langen Weg zum Flughafen ausfragen würde, aber vergeblich.

„Phil?"

Er seufzte. „Gut, ich vermisse sie – aber es ist nicht so als ob ich einfach in ein Flugzeug springen und nach Portland fliegen könnte. Ich hab einen Job."

Pepper rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich – aber es ist nicht so, als ob S.H.I.E.L.D nur an der Ostküste operieren würden. Fury hat sicherlich auch irgendwo in Oregon ein Büro versteckt, in das du dich versetzen lassen könntest."

„Und dann dort hinter Papierkram vergammeln? Nein danke. So merkwürdig es klingt, aber ich mag meinen Job."

Sie legte den Kopf schief und scharfe Augen bohrten sich in die seinen, während er fast sehen konnte, wie sich die Räder in Peppers Kopf drehten und sie nachdachte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie sich noch nie überlegt, wie er zum Agent bei einem der geheimsten Geheimdienste der Welt geworden war, hatte sich von seiner Maske von Anzug und spröder Professionalität ablenken lassen, ganz, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte. Aber jetzt war seine Tarnung aufgeflogen, und er bezweifelte, dass eine intelligente Frau wie Pepper nicht die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen würde, um genau die Fragen zu stellen, die die Fahrt nach LaGuardia sehr lang und sehr unangenehm machen würden.

„Und wieso? Ich meine, du hast ständig mit Leuten wie Tony und Thor zu tun... warum tust du dir das an?"

„Weil ab und an zwischen all den arroganten Mistkerlen – Verzeihung – auch ein Captain America wartet... oder eine Pepper Potts."

Das Kompliment besänftigte sie, ließ sie lächeln und trug sie nach dem leisen Pling des Aufzugs durch die Lobby des Stark Towers bis in den Fond des S.H.I.E.L.D-Wagens, wo Pepper mit einem Aufseufzen die Füße ausstreckte, die nun in hohen Schuhen steckten. Dann sprach sie weiter, und Phil bemerkte, dass sie nur gewartet hatte, bis sie alle neugierigen Ohren hinter sich gelassen hatten. „Ist es das wirklich wert? Ich meine... ich will dir nicht Unrecht tun, aber du siehst eher aus wie in Buchhalter als wie ein gefährlicher, bis an die Zähne bewaffneter Geheimagent."

Er konnte nicht anders, er musste über ihr Bild lachen, auch, weil es ihn an Romanoff und Barton erinnerte, die alle beide diesem Klischee tatsächlich entsprachen – denen aber etwas anderes abging, etwas, das er im Überfluss hatte. Überzeugung.

„Wieso bist du bei Stark geblieben?", entgegnete, beantwortete ihre Frage mit einer Gegenfrage, und Pepper stutzte.

„Was meinst du?" Er fuhr nicht fort, sah sie nur an, beobachtete, wie sich ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck in ihr Gesicht schlich. „Weil ich dachte, dass er es wert ist."

„Mit deinen Referenzen und deiner Fähigkeit, einen so exzentrischen Arbeitgeber zu managen, hättest du jederzeit eine neue Stelle bekommen können – bei jemandem, der schon damals geschätzt hatte, was er oder sie an dir hat. Und jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du es getan hast, weil du ihn geliebt hast – das wäre nur eine billige Ausrede."

Ihre Zähne fingen ihre Unterlippe ein, kauten ein wenig darauf herum. „Ich..." Sie brach ab, suchte einen neuen Ansatz für ihre Erklärung. „Er hat mich gebraucht. Die Firma hat mich gebraucht."

Seine Handbewegung bedeutete ihr, weiterzusprechen. „Bei Stark Industries hatte ich das Gefühl, einen Unterschied zu machen, etwas bewegen zu können... überall sonst wäre ich nur eine Assistentin gewesen, vielleicht geschätzt, aber doch ersetzbar. Hier... hier habe ich eine Firma gerettet. Welche Sekretärin kann das schon von sich sagen?"

„Und jetzt weißt du auch, wieso ich tue, was ich tue, und nicht in irgendeinem Büro sitze und I-Punkte und T-Striche nachziehe. Alles, was ich jemals in meinem Leben wollte, war eine Sache, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Hier habe ich das Gefühl, einen Unterschied zu machen, habe die Möglichkeit, mit beeindruckenden Menschen für die Zukunft unseres Planeten zu kämpfen – in Portland würde ich nur Staub von Akten fegen und die nächste angebliche Sichtung eines UFOs lochen und abheften."

Pepper schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nimm dich nicht weniger wichtig als du bist, Phil. Du machst überall einen Unterschied, egal, wo du bist."

„Ein Mann wie Stark oder eine Frau wie Romanoff machen überall einen Unterschied. Ich versuche nur, mich überall nützlich zu machen, während ich weiß, dass es dort draußen Menschen gibt, die schneller als ich sind, stärker, fähiger – und gefährlicher." Er dachte an die anderen Agents von S.H.I.E.L.D, an Fury, an Hill... und wusste, dass er froh sein konnte, Teil dieses Teams voller fähiger Männer und Frauen zu sein, dass er Glück hatte, die monumentalen Veränderungen, die ihrer Welt bevorstanden, hautnah mitzuerleben – und dass er alles tun würde, um die Erde vor Gefahren zu schützen, egal, ob sie von hier kamen oder aus dem Weltall.

„Für Michelle machst du einen Unterschied", entgegnete Pepper fast ein wenig stur, und Phil seufzte auf. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht verstand, was sie meinte, dass er nichts für die Frau fühlte, mit der er sich in den letzten Monaten getroffen hatte. Aber im Endeffekt war er sich sicher, dass es besser so war, wie es war, und dass sie ohnehin keine gemeinsame Zukunft gehabt hätten. Seiner Einschätzung nach hatte Michelles Umzug das Unausweichliche nur vorweggenommen. Wie bei vielen seiner Bekanntschaften zuvor hatte die Tatsache, dass er kein Wort über seine Arbeit sagen konnte, ja ihr nicht einmal erzählen konnte, _wo_ er arbeitete, begonnen, ihre Beziehung zu belasten. Michelle hatte Fragen gestellt, er war ausgewichen, und obwohl er seine Erklärung, dass er nichts sagen konnte, vorgeblich akzeptierte, hatten seine Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen gestanden wie eine Mauer. Es war nicht einmal so, dass er sie nicht verstehen konnte – er war Spion, und er wusste aus der täglichen Erfahrung im Dienst, wie... irritierend es sein konnte, wenn andere für einen entschieden, was man wissen durfte und was nicht, welche Informationen wichtig waren oder nicht. Und S.H.I.E.L.D war in dieser Hinsicht schlimmer als andere Organisationen. Barton hatte einmal gescherzt, dass der Direktor es als Bruch der Sicherheitsanordnungen ansah, wenn er die Farbe seiner eigenen Socken kannte, und Phil hatte die Vermutung, dass er damit nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war, wie er es gerne hätte.

Phil seufzte auf. Das war nur die eine Seite der Medaille – die andere war, dass sie in interessanten Zeiten lebten, und so sehr er es auch als Privileg ansah, dass er für sein Land und seine Welt kämpfen durfte, diese herausragende Stellung brachte es auch mit sich, dass er sich viel zu oft im Kreuzfeuer wiederfand. Und so wie Thor's Beziehung zu ihnen Dr. Erik Selvig und Jane Foster die beiden in Lokis Fokus gerückt hatte, war seine Arbeit in der Lage, Michelle in Gefahr zu bringen. Das wollte er nicht – und die einzige Möglichkeit, um es zu verhindern, war, sich von ihr zu trennen. Phil wusste besser als viele, dass es keinen Plan ohne Fehler gab, keine Bewachung ohne Lücken, und das sogar, wenn man keinen kosmischen Feinden mit Waffen gegenüberstand, die der Erde vollkommen unbekannt waren. Nein... es war besser so, sie war sicherer so, und in ein paar Monaten, wenn sich der Staub in ein paar Monaten gelegt hatte, konnte er sogar darüber nachdenken, die S.H.I.E.L.D-Einsatzgruppe, die ihr im Moment folgte, aus Portland abzuziehen.

„Für Michelle mache ich einen Unterschied, ja – und sie ist sicherer, wenn ich nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe bin. Es hätte ohnehin nicht funktioniert", entgegnete er schließlich, in die sich dehnende Stille im Fond des Wagens hinein, und zu seiner Erleichterung nickte Pepper schließlich – es war kein glückliches Nicken, keines, das mit seiner Erklärung zufrieden war, aber ein Nicken.

„Du weißt, dass wir dich jederzeit nach Portland fliegen können, wenn du uns darum bittest?" Selbst wenn sie zuvor nachgegeben hatte, der Tonfall ihrer Frage legte nahe, dass er es nicht überlebt hätte, wenn er jetzt den Kopf schüttelte, also entschloss er sich zu einem Nicken.

„Ja. Ja, das weiß ich." _Nicht, dass ich das Angebot jemals annehmen werde, aber dass sie sich Gedanken macht, tut trotzdem gut zu wissen. _„Danke."

Pepper nickte und wandte sich den vorbeihuschenden Lichtern der New Yorker Straßen zu.


	5. Während man träumt

**5. „Während man träumt, fühlt sich alles real an. Dass irgendwas merkwürdig war, erkennen wir erst, wenn wir wieder aufgewacht sind." (Inception)**

Fandom: Persuasion

Pairing: Anne Elliot/Frederick Wentworth

Sie trafen sich in einem klapprigen, alten Zug auf dem Weg nach Madrid, er auf der Suche nach einem Sitzplatz, sie überfordert damit, ihren schweren Rucksack auf die Gepäckablage zu heben. Er half ihr, sie bot ihm an, sich neben sie zu setzen, und als sie ein paar Stunden später um drei Uhr nachts endlich in der spanischen Hauptstadt ankamen, was wäre sinnvoller gewesen, als sich gemeinsam nach einer Jugendherberge umzusehen? Um diese Zeit waren die Möglichkeiten begrenzt, doch die Verspätung des Zuges hatte ihnen keine Wahl gelassen, und natürlich fanden sie keine Unterkunft. Natürlich verbrachten sie die Nacht in einer Bar, beide damit beschäftigt, an ihrem Kaffee zu nippen und nicht einzuschlafen, und sich dabei unterhaltend, damit die Zeit schneller verging. Und natürlich verbrachten sie die nächsten Tage damit, gemeinsam Madrid unsicher zu machen.

Anne Elliot hatte kein Problem damit gehabt, sich alleine und nur mit einem Rucksack bewaffnet auf den Weg durch ganz Europa zu machen. Sie war ihr ganzes Leben lang alleine gewesen, immer schon, mit zwei Schwestern, die beide zu arrogant und zu oberflächlich waren, um sie zu verstehen, und ohne Freundinnen in dem kleinen Dorf, in dem sie aufgewachsen war. Nur Diane Russell war für sie da gewesen, aber Diane war eine Freundin ihrer verstorbenen Mutter, kein Mädchen in ihrem Alter – eine Ratgeberin und eine Stütze, aber niemand, mit dem man auf einen Interrailtrip durch mindestens zehn Länder ging. Dafür hatte sie ihr geholfen, ihre Vorstellung von ihrem ersten Urlaub alleine, bevor sie begann zu studieren, bei ihrem Vater durchzusetzen, und das war nützlicher als eine Freundin, mit der sie dann nicht hätte fahren können.

Anne hatte nichts vermisst, als sie alleine mit dem Zug unterwegs war, ihr kleiner Laptop und ihre Bücher waren ihr Gefährten genug gewesen, und sie hatte es genossen, einfach aus dem Fenster zu sehen und die blühende Sommerlandschaft vorbeiziehen zu lassen. Doch jetzt, wo sie Frederick getroffen hatte, begann sie zu verstehen, wieso ihre Schulkolleginnen sie manchmal bemitleidet hatten. Mit ihm konnte sie reden, lachen, Spaß haben, und an diesem einen Tag in Athen, als sie von der Akropolis hinunter auf die Stadt blickten, hatte er sie geküsst und sie endlich verstanden, wovon die Bücher und Filme sprachen, wenn sie Schmetterlinge im Bauch erwähnten. Es war perfekt – der ganze Sommer war perfekt, wie ein heller, sonniger, farbenfroher Traum, aus dem Anne niemals aufwachen wollte.

Sie sahen nicht nur Madrid und Athen, sondern auch Venedig, Mailand und Rom, Wien, Bratislava und Budapest, Prag und Berlin, Hamburg, Kopenhagen und Malmö, Oslo und Stockholm, schließlich Amsterdam und Brüssel. Dann, als die Anrufe und E-Mails ihres Vaters immer drängender wurden und er darauf bestand, dass sie endlich nach Kellynch zurückkam, erkundete sie erneut London und Somersetshire, ihre Heimat, ein Land, das sie Rick, der aus den Vereinigten Staaten kam, gerne zeigen wollte. Doch als sie nach Hause kam, schlugen ihr all die Kälte, all die Missachtung ihrer Gefühle, ihrer Wünsche und Träume, die sie in ihren drei Monaten unterwegs vergessen hatte, wieder entgegen. Ihr Vater und, zu ihrem Schock und ihrer Überraschung, auch Diane, machten Richard verantwortlich dafür, dass sie so lange weggeblieben war, wo sie doch nur diese kostbaren Tage der Freiheit genossen hatte, bevor sie von einem perfekten Schulabschluss zu eben ebenso perfekten Studium übergehen musste. Sie mochten ihn nicht, waren der Ansicht, dass er ein leichtlebiger Taugenichts war, für den sie viel zu gut war, verstanden nicht, dass er ihr die Lebhaftigkeit und den Mut geben konnte, die ihr so oft fehlten, vor allem, wenn sie ihrem Vater gegenübertreten musste. Und der Idee, diesem vorsichtigen Plan, den sie gefasst hatten, während sie in der Sonne Italiens lagen und das beste Eis ihres Lebens aßen – nämlich, dass Anne mit ihm in die Vereinigten Staaten kommen und dort studieren wollte – traten sie mit aller Entschiedenheit entgegen.

Das konnte sie nicht tun, das durfte sie nicht tun. Eine solide Ausbildung in England, keine merkwürdige amerikanische Universität, das wäre ihre Zukunft, wäre ihre Sicherheit, die sie nicht wegwerfen durfte für eine ungewisse Zukunft mit einem jungen Mann, der viel zu _amerikanisch_ war, als dass sie ihn mögen oder ernst nehmen konnten. Um ihre eigene Zukunft wäre es Anne nicht schade gewesen – ihre eigenen Vorstellungen und die ihres Vaters wichen zu sehr voneinander ab, als dass sie nicht gerne aus seinem Einfluss geflohen wäre, doch es waren Dianes Worte, die sie überredeten. Sie sprach von Rick, von seinem Traum, eine Firma aufzubauen, und wie es ihn behindern musste, wenn er sich seinen Standort nicht aussuchen konnte, sondern auf ihre Universität und ihre Studien Rücksicht nehmen musste, von den Kosten, die selbst aus einer Fernbeziehung für ihn entstehen würden, von der Ablenkung, die sie für ihn darstellen würde. Nein, er sollte sich auf seine Karriere konzentrieren, darauf, seinem Traum zu folgen, und nicht darauf, sie, Anne, glücklich zu machen.

Wäre sie nicht davon überzeugt gewesen, ihm mehr zu helfen als ihr selbst, nicht etwas wirklich wunderbares aufzugeben, um ihm nützlich zu sein, Anne hätte niemals entschieden, wie sie schließlich entschied, in dem Wissen, dass er es nicht verstehen würde. Aber vielleicht war es besser so – er konnte sie vergessen und sich selbst helfen, und sie würde tun, was ihr Vater von ihr verlangte.

„Rick?"

Sie fand ihn vor ihrem Computer in ihrem Zimmer, das sie sich nicht teilen durften und in das er sich nur geschlichen hatte, nachdem ihr Vater und ihre Schwestern schon ins Bett gegangen waren. Er lächelte und griff nach ihrer Hand, um sie auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen, doch sie schob sie weg, und seine Mundwinkel fielen herab. „Ja?"

„Ich... ich glaube, wir müssen reden." Ein Blick auf den Computerbildschirm verriet ihr, dass er auf der Suche nach Flügen in die Vereinigten Staaten war, aber er schien nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein, und sie seufzte.

„Wieso hab ich nur das Gefühl, dass ich dieses Gespräch nicht mögen werde?" Er bemühte sich offensichtlich, seine Worte sarkastisch klingen zu lassen, doch in ihren Ohren klangen sie fast... ängstlich? Von ihm? Er, der sich nicht einmal gefürchtet hatte, als sie in dieser schrecklichen Gegend von Rom gelandet waren! Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen und sie war gezwungen, ihre Einschätzung, wie sehr das hier wehtun würde, nach oben zu korrigieren.

„Weil du mich zu gut kennst."

Sie deutete auf ihr Bett und er nahm langsam Platz, bemüht, den Moment hinauszuzögern, während sie sich ihren Schreibtischstuhl nach vorne zog. „Weißt du schon, wann du nach Hause fliegst?", fragte sie schließlich, und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Am liebsten würde ich so lange bleiben, bis du mich nicht mehr haben möchtest, aber ich glaube, das geht nicht." Sein scherzhafter Tonfall erstarb, als ihr Blick und ihr Gesichtsausdruck sie verrieten, und seine Hände krampften sich in ihre Bettdecke.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Sie schloss die Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug in der Hoffnung, dass das irgendetwas leichter machen würde, dann sah sie ihn an. „Rick, ich..."

„Anne, das waren die besten drei Monate meines Lebens! Ich hab noch nie einen so schönen Sommer verbracht wie mit dir, und was ich gesehen habe, werde ich nie vergessen. Und das alles... das alles wirfst du weg, einfach so, wie wenn es nur Müll wäre? Ich fass es nicht!"

Sie spürte, wie die Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln emporstiegen, und schluckte sie harsch hinunter, weil sie es musste. Sie musste einfach. „Das tue ich nicht, Rick. Aber während man träumt, fühlt sich alles real an. Dass irgendwas merkwürdig war, erkennen wir erst, wenn wir wieder aufgewacht sind. Dieser Sommer war ein Traum, und die Realität kann nie so wunderbar, so idyllisch, so perfekt sein. Ich habe mein Leben, und du hast deines... und sie passen einfach nicht zusammen. Ich will diese Erinnerungen so behalten, wie sie sind, und nicht, dass wir uns irgendwann, in einem Jahr oder in zwei, fürchterlich hässlich trennen und uns dann Vorwürfe machen, warum wir nicht von Anfang an vernünftig waren."

Er starrte sie für einen Moment an, ungläubig, fast erstarrt, dann sah sie, wie die Wut in ihm aufstieg. „Und das ist alles – du hast beschlossen, dass wir nicht zusammenpassen, und deswegen muss ich nach deiner Pfeife tanzen? Sag mir, wann ist diese erstaunliche Wandlung passiert? Während wir unterwegs waren, hab ich davon nämlich nichts bemerkt!"

Es war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie, und ihre Reaktion sagte ihm alles, was er wissen wollte. „Also hast doch nicht du beschlossen, sondern wer? Dein Vater? Mrs Russell? Elizabeth? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Willst du dein ganzes Leben lang von anderen Leuten kontrollieren lassen? Keine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen?"

„Das ist meine Entscheidung, Frederick." Sie zweifelte, das konnte sie sogar ihren eigenen Worten anhören, und trotzdem ballte sie die Fäuste und biss die Zähne zusammen. Wenn sie jetzt nicht standhaft blieb, dann würde sie nie das Richtige tun...

„Wenn du das meinst, dann hast du die Selbsttäuschung zu neuen Höhen entwickelt." Er hatte sich schon halb erhoben und beherrschte sich schließlich doch, ließ sich wieder auf das Bett zurücksinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Darf ich wenigstens noch die Nacht hier verbringen, oder kommt gleich dein Vater durch die Tür und wirft mich hinaus?"

„Rick... bitte." Seine Worte ließen die Tränen, die bereits gewartet hatten, schließlich über ihre Wangen laufen. Das Wissen, dass er nicht verstehen würde, und den Beweis vor Augen zu haben, wie wütend, wie verletzt er von ihrer Entscheidung war, waren zwei verschiedene Dinge, und sie war auf den Unterschied nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte er, als er sah, dass er zu weit gegangen war, doch er trat nicht zu ihr, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten, sondern huschte durch die Tür hinaus. Am nächsten Morgen war er fort, nach einem Frühstück, dass an Anspannung und Peinlichkeit nicht mehr zu überbieten war, und trotz ihrer Gefühle hoffte Anne, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde – nie wieder sehen musste. Es war besser so.


	6. Unwissenheit ist ein Segen

**6. „Unwissenheit ist ein Segen." (Matrix)**

Fandom: Avengers

Charaktere: Bruce Banner, Loki

Die Slums von Kalkutta lagen in düsterem Zwielicht, noch immer ungewohnt für die Augen eines Mannes, der aus dem niemals schlafenden New York stammte und sich erst daran hatte anpassen müssen, dass schlechte Gegenden ohne Straßenbeleuchtung gleich noch gefährlicher wirkten. Nicht, dass sie es für ihn waren – man kannte ihn hier, den Amerikaner, der sich für sie einsetzte, und selbst als völlig Fremder hätte der kurze, kontrollierte Ansatz einer Verwandlung ausgereicht, um seine Angreifer in die Flucht zu schlagen. Bruce Banner war vielleicht nicht einschüchternd, aber der andere war es immer.

Vielleicht hatten die Jahre der relativen Sicherheit, in denen er mit dem Gefühl lebte, dass er keine Schläger und keine Räuber, ja nicht einmal Schüsse fürchten musste, ihn eingelullt, denn als der hagere Mann mit dem Gehstock aus einer Seitengasse auftauchte, zuckte er nicht einmal zusammen. Er hätte ihn auch nicht beachtet, wenn er mehr wie einer der typischen Bewohner der Slums ausgesehen hätte, doch sein Anzug, sein Gehstock, die Art, wie er ging, den Kopf hoch erhoben, passten nicht zu einem Menschen, der mit dem Gefühl aufgewachsen war, zu den benachteiligten Bewohnern dieses Planeten zu gehören. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Trotzdem war Bruce bereit, ihn einfach passieren zu lassen, auch, weil er sich in den letzten Jahren bemüht hatte, die Welt außerhalb dieses kleinen Mikrokosmos, in dem er einen Unterschied machte, zu ignorieren, aber der intensive Blick des Fremden blieb an ihm haften und entlockte dem anderen eine leise Warnung in seinem Hinterkopf. Er festigte den Griff um seine Tasche, widerstand aber der Versuchung, seinen Schritt zu beschleunigen, und versuchte, die plötzliche Spannung in ihm abzuschütteln – war er jetzt vollkommen paranoid geworden? Nicht, dass man paranoid war, wenn die Chance bestand, dass der mächtigste Geheimdienst der Welt seine Agenten schickte, um einen wieder zu verhaften, aber...

„Doctor Banner."

Keine Paranoia – ein schwacher Trost in einer beschissenen Situation. „Sie scheinen mir gegenüber im Vorteil, Mr...?"

„Loki. Nur Loki."

Die Art, wie der Fremde sprach, genauso wie der kalte Hunger in seinen Augen, trugen nicht dazu bei, Bruce irgendwie zu beruhigen, und er konnte spüren, wie der andere sich in den Vordergrund drängte in dem Versuch, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen und sich selbst zu beschützen. Bruce schob ihn rücksichtslos zurück und wandte sich Loki zu. In Situationen wie dieser verfluchte er immer, dass er nicht nur einen Gegner hatte, sondern zwei, die ihn in unterschiedliche Richtungen zerrten und unterschiedliche Dinge von ihm wollten, der innere und der äußere. Und hier wusste er nicht einmal, was Loki zu erreichen versuchte, und brauchte seine ganze Konzentration, um sich ihm entgegenzustellen.

„Und was tun Sie in dieser lauen Nacht in dieser wunderschönen Stadt, Loki?"

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemandem." Er lächelte, und es war kein angenehmer Anblick, eher so wie ein hungriger Schakal, der sich über seine Beute freute. „Sagen Sie mir, Doctor Banner, fühlen Sie ein Übermaß an Freiheit?"

Bruce runzelte die Stirn, als er unwillkürlich über die Frage nachdachte und an alte Wunden stieß. „Ich bin hier, oder etwa nicht?", entgegnete er kühl, während er die Bedrohungssituation neu einschätzte. Loki klang nicht so, als ob er für S.H.I.E.L.D arbeiten würde, denn dieser Typ von Mensch war nicht besonders auf die Freiheit weniger bedacht, sondern eher auf die Sicherheit von vielen, und dass Bruce ein Risiko für die körperliche Unversehrtheit der Menschen um ihn herum darstellte, war nicht zu leugnen, nicht einmal von ihm.

„Ja – aber sind Sie auch alleine?"

_Ich wäre es, wenn mir kein Idiot in einem überzogen feinen Anzug meine Zeit stehlen würde. _Der Hulk in seinem Inneren schlug vor, herauszukommen und Loki ein wenig durch die Luft zu schleudern, um ihm seine Arroganz zu nehmen, doch Bruce schmetterte seinen Vorschlag ab, wenn auch nicht ohne Bedauern. „Ihnen ist klar, dass sich im Umkreis von zehn Metern um uns herum zwanzig Personen befinden?"

„Fünfzehn", entgegnete Loki kühl und trat zur Seite, gab den Blick frei auf die Seitengasse, aus der er gekommen war, und in der die zusammengekrümmten, blutenden Körper von fünf Männern lagen. Sie sahen aus wie die üblichen Bewohner der Slums, die Bruce jeden Tag behandelte, doch er unterdrückte den Reflex, an Loki vorbeizustürmen und zu helfen, wo nicht mehr zu helfen war – dann griff Loki in die Tasche seines teuren Anzugs und ließ eine Handvoll Funkgeräte herausfallen, nicht größer als ein Knopf im Ohr. Aus der anderen folgten zwei zerstörte Pistolen, eindeutig amerikanisches Militärdesign, und er fluchte innerlich. S.H.I.E.L.D hatte ihn also nicht verloren, wie er das gedacht hatte, sondern war an seinen Fersen geblieben, auch wenn sie sich aus irgendeinem Grund dazu entschlossen hatten, sich nicht zu zeigen.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte er, die Worte sprudelten aus ihm heraus, bevor er sie zurückhalten konnte, und Loki lächelte erneut.

„Ich bin gekommen, um diesen Planeten zu befreien."

„Und Sie fangen bei mir an?" Er konnte ein zynisches Lächeln nicht zurückhalten.

„Selbst ich brauche gelegentlich Hilfe, und wo könnte ich sie besser finden als bei einem Mann, der gelernt hat, seine Ketten zu hassen?" Loki machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, festigte den Griff um seinen lächerlichen Spazierstock, während tief in seinen Augen die Aufregung des Moments und der Nervenkitzel schimmerten.

„Und was genau bringt Sie auf den Gedanken, dass ich Ihnen helfen würde?"

Zu seiner Überraschung dämpfte seine brüske Ablehnung nicht die erregte Zuversicht in Lokis Augen, das triumphierende Lächeln, und Bruce spürte, wie die sirrende Leere in seinem Magen nach seinen Gliedern griff. _Scheiße._

„Das hier", entgegnete Loki und hob seinen Arm, und Bruce sah, dass der Spazierstock kein Spazierstock war, sondern ein goldenes Szepter, dessen Spitze in einem irritierenden, fast außerweltlichen Blau leuchtete. Während seine Gedanken noch versuchten, die Situation zu begreifen, nach einem Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma suchten, von dem ihm sein Gefühl sagte, dass es fatal für ihn enden konnte, drängte sich der andere in seinem Inneren nach vorne. Und der Hulk hatte eine Lösung – hatte für alles eine Lösung, zumindest für die Gefahren, die sich ihnen in der Welt dort draußen entgegenstellten.

Bruce fühlte, wie seine Muskeln sich ausdehnten, wie seine Proportionen sich veränderten, wie seine Kleidung begann, zu eng zu werden – dann legte sich die Spitze des Szepters an seine Brust, und er spürte, wie Frieden über ihn hinwegflutete. Oder vielleicht war es nicht Frieden, Frieden hatte er sein ganzes Leben nicht gekannt, aber etwas, das ihm verdammt nahe kam. Ein Ziel im Leben. Ruhe in seinem Inneren. Rasende Gedanken, die sich legten und nicht mehr alle paar Sekunden die Richtung änderten. Das Gefühl, dass all die hell- und dunkelgrauen Töne, in die sich seine Welt einteilte, sich in klare, scharfe Abgrenzungen von Schwarz und Weiß verwandelten. Verantwortung, für sich und für den anderen, die von ihm abfiel und ihn mit einem amoralischen Gefühl von Zweckorientierung zurückließ.

Dann spürte er, wie der Hulk in seinem Inneren aufschrie, und sein wilder Protest brachte Bruce wieder zurück aus diesem schwebenden Gefühl der Klarheit. Seine eigenen Gedanken fühlten sich plötzlich schmutzig und hässlich an, und er hasste sie selbst, wollte aus ihnen ausbrechen und wieder ins blaue Vergessen abtauchen, doch der Hulk packte dieses Gefühl am Kragen und trampelte so lange darauf herum, bis es im Mülleimer seines Geistes verschwand. Und erst dann begriff Bruce – er war nicht alleine. Sie kämpften gemeinsam gegen diese schreckliche, verführerische Klarheit, in der die Welt plötzlich nur noch zweidimensional und in Gut und Böse geteilt war. Sie kämpften gemeinsam, weil sonst der brüchige Frieden, den sie geschlossen hatten, um beide nicht verrückt zu werden, sich in Staub auflösen würde – denn Bruce und der Hulk würden unweigerlich auf verschiedenen Seiten dieser Frontlinie landen, weil der jeweils andere für ihn das Übel war. Der Hulk hasste Kontrolle genauso, wie Bruce Kontrollverlust hasste, und um ihr Überleben zu sichern, das nur gemeinsam möglich war, mussten sie zusammenarbeiten.

Und wenn sie eines gemeinsam hatten, dann war es die Abneigung dagegen, benutzt und eingesperrt zu werden, sei es im Gefängnis des eigenen Geists, des Körpers oder der Zelle, die Fury für sie gebaut hatte. Bruce Banner schüttelte den Kopf wie ein Boxer, der gerade einen Schlag ins Gesicht bekommen hatte, dann antwortete er Loki mit seinem eigenen Grinsen, das nicht nur ein wenig an den Hulk erinnerte. „Das da scheint nicht zu funktionieren."

Auch sein Gegenüber hatte bereits diesen Schluss gezogen, denn er hob sein Szepter erneut, doch diesmal war Bruce bereit – seine Hand schnellte nach vorne und schlug es mit mehr als einem Schimmer der wilden Kraft des Hulks zur Seite. „Nein." Seine Stimme klang dunkler, tiefer, gefährlicher, hatte ihre fast sanfte Ruhe verloren, und Loki starrte ihn an. „Mein großer, grüner Freund und ich haben beschlossen, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt für dich ist, zu verschwinden. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer du bist und was du hier möchtest, aber in dieser Stadt bist du nicht willkommen."

Schweißperlen drängten sich auf Lokis Stirn, während er ihn ansah, doch hinter seiner Überraschung verbarg sich Konzentration – und Bruce spürte, wie etwas an ihm zerrte. Er hatte die Kontrolle des Stabs doch nicht so vollständig abgeschüttelt, wie er gedacht hatte, und nun war Loki hier, in seinem Geist – nicht mehr blaues Vergessen, sondern schwarze Energie, durchsuchte er seine Gedanken, und selbst der Hulk hatte nun nicht mehr die Kraft, oder vielleicht die Finesse, um ihn fernzuhalten. „Vielleicht kann ich dich nicht ganz haben... aber ein bisschen gehörst du mir, und wirst es immer tun. Aber für den Moment muss das unser Geheimnis bleiben..."

Bruce' Hände verkrampften sich, schlangen sich um seine Tasche, während der Hulk in einem Käfig tobte, den diesmal nicht er erschaffen hatte, sondern Loki. Und so sehr er sich auch wünschte, diesen Fremden aus seinem Geist zu werfen, ein Teil von ihm konnte nicht anders, als ihm dabei zu helfen, den anderen im Zaum zu halten. Kalkutta war dicht besiedelt und ohne effektive kommunale Strukturen. Eine unkontrollierte Verwandlung hier, in diesem dicht bewohnten Slum mit den instabilen Wellblechhütten, würde mehr Opfer fordern als sein Ausflug nach Harlem... und S.H.I.E.L.D. endgültig davon überzeugen, dass er eine Gefahr für die Menschheit wäre.

„Komm..." Die Stimme war nicht mehr nur in seinen Ohren, sondern in seinem Geist, und er schauderte. „Komm... Unwissenheit ist ein Segen, und kein Fluch. Vergiss, was heute passiert ist – bis ich nach dir rufe."

Und Bruce tat es, auch wenn er sich für den Rest seines Lebens dafür schämen musste.


	7. Du warst mein Leben

**7. „Du warst mein Leben, aber ich war nur ein Kapitel in deinem." (P.S. Ich liebe dich)**

Fandom: Avengers

Pairing: Steven „Steve" Rogers/Margaret „Peggy" Carter

Eigentlich sah das große Gebäude mit den zahlreichen bepflanzten Balkonen und dem hellen Anstrich nicht so einschüchternd aus, zumindest nicht einschüchternd genug, um zu rechtfertigen, dass Steve Rogers, Held des Zweiten Weltkriegs, überhäuft mit einer großen Zahl an Auszeichnungen und Medaillen, der berühmte Captain America, unschlüssig davor stand und nach oben starrte. Er hatte sich noch nicht dazu durchringen können, von seinem Motorrad zu steigen oder überhaupt den Motor auszuschalten, während er abwesend das Stück Papier, auf dem Agent Hill ihm einen Namen und eine Adresse notiert hatte, in seiner Tasche befingerte. Nach fünf Tagen der Reise durch die Vereinigten Staaten waren die Kanten mittlerweile abgegriffen und die Schrift kaum mehr erkennbar, aber das machte ihm nichts aus – schon seit er sie zum ersten Mal gelesen hatte, waren die Worte in seine Erinnerung graviert. _Margaret Bales, Sunnyview Retirement Home, San Diego County, California. _

In der Ferne konnte er das Rauschen der Wellen hören, die Schreie der Möwen, die über dem Meer kreisten, die lebhaften Geräusche eines Strandes, und er spürte, wie die Sonne auf seine Lederjacke brannte. Eigentlich ein wunderschöner Tag in einer idyllischen Gegend, auch wenn sie, wie so gut wie alle Teile der Vereinigten Staaten, die er seit seinem Aufwachen besucht hatte, viel zu modern für seinen Geschmack wirkte. Er könnte seinen Helm abnehmen, sich die Lederjacke über die Schulter schwingen und unten am Wasser aus seinen Stiefeln schlüpfen, um wieder einmal den Sand unter seinen nackten Sohlen zu spüren, auch wenn es nicht der der New Yorker Strände war, die er in seiner Kindheit und Jugend besucht hatte... aber dafür war er nicht hier, dafür hatte er nicht fast dreitausend Meilen im Sattel seines Motorrads hinter sich gebracht.

Obwohl er nach allem, was sie in New York erreicht hatten, hätte zufrieden sein können, war da etwas, das er erledigen musste und das er viel zu lange vor sich hergeschoben hatte. Etwas, von dem er nun wusste, wieso er es noch nicht getan hatte, weil ihn hier, an dieser Stelle, selbst sein Mut verließ, und das in einer Situation, von der er wusste, dass Zeit kritisch war.

Er nahm einen letzten Atemzug, dann ließ er schließlich das tiefe, beruhigende Brummen des Motors ersterben und schwang sich von seiner Maschine, bevor er, die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke gestemmt, die Finger fest um das Papier geschlossen, das irgendwann in den letzten Tagen zu seinem Talisman geworden war, über den Parkplatz auf den Eingang zumarschierte. Die vielen, futuristisch anmutenden Autos irritierten ihn noch immer ein wenig, genauso wie die gläsernen, automatischen Schiebetüren, sie erinnerten ihn stetig an die Jahre, die er verloren hatte – an die Menschen, die er verloren hatte. Er hatte dieses bittersüße Gefühl des Verlusts verdrängen können, während er alleine auf staubigen, verlassenen Nebenstraßen dahinraste, aber nun, wo er am Ziel seiner Reise angekommen war, das er während der langen Stunden im Sattel hatte verdrängen wollen, musste er sich dieser Gewissheit wieder stellen. Nicht auf eine abstrakte Weise, als theoretische Reflexion, sondern in der Praxis, und deswegen war er hier.

„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun, junger Mann?" Die Schwester hinter dem Tresen, geboren, nachdem er im ewigen Eis eingeschlossen worden war, musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ob seines Anblicks, und plötzlich fühlte er sich wie ein ertappter Schuljunge.

Er räusperte sich. „Ähm... ich möchte Mrs Margaret Bales besuchen, Ma'am."

Die Frau musste weder eine Liste der Bewohner des Hauses noch ihren leise surrenden Computer konsultieren, sondern antwortete ihm sofort: „Dritter Stock, Zimmer dreihundertelf, aber falls sie nicht da ist, sollten Sie es bei diesem Wetter vielleicht auf der Terrasse versuchen. Der Fahrstuhl ist gleich da hinten."

„Danke." Er nickte und wandte sich ab, entschied sich allerdings trotzdem für die Treppe, aus dem kaum eingestandenen Wunsch, die bevorstehende Begegnung weiter hinauszuzögern, aber er war zu fit, als dass dieses kleine Ablenkungsmanöver durchschlagenden Erfolg gezeigt hatte. Schneller als ihm überhaupt recht war stand er vor der Tür, unter der unpersönlichen Messingnummer hing ein offensichtlich handgeschnitztes Namesschild. _Bales_. Nicht Carter, und auch nicht Rogers, wie er einmal gehofft hatte.

Ein letztes Mal wischte er die Schweißperlen ab, die sich in seinen Handflächen gebildet hatten und die er nicht nur auf das warme, kalifornische Klima schieben konnte, dann hob er die Faust und klopfte mit vorsichtig dosierter Stärke. Er bemerkte erst, dass er den Atem vor Anspannung angehalten hatte, als sich die Sekunden zu einer Minute in die Länge zogen und ihm noch immer niemand antwortete, und stieß ihn mit einem tiefen Atemzug aus. Sie war nicht hier... aber vielleicht auf der Terrasse?

Er wandte sich nach links und folgte dem hellen, freundlichen Flur mit den bunten Aquarellgemälden an den Wänden und den Topfpflanzen auf den Fensterbrettern, bis er sich in einen Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete, von dem aus man durch große Balkontüren die Terrasse erreichen konnte. Suchend blickte er sich um, sich bewusst, dass seine Chancen, sie zu erkennen, gering waren – fast siebzig Jahre waren vergangen, seit er im Eis eingeschlossen worden war, und auch wenn sie für ihn manchmal wie ein Wimpernschlag wirkten, für Peggy... für Peggy waren sie sehr real und auch an ihr nicht vorbeigegangen. Er hatte Glück – großes Glück – dass sie noch lebte und nicht bereits vor Jahrzehnten gestorben war... aber ein Teil von ihm erwartete immer noch, dass er die schöne, junge Frau von damals besuchte und niemandem, dem er sein Alter ansehen konnte.

Trotzdem wanderten seine Augen über die Bewohner des Hauses, suchend blickte er in jedes vom Alter gezeichnete Gesicht, doch jede der Frauen, von denen er dachte, dass sie vielleicht Peggy sein könnten, zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Für einen Moment stieg die Furcht in ihm auf – was, wenn er das Glück hatte, sie am Leben zu finden, nur um festzustellen, dass sie sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern konnte? – als eine schmale Hand sich auf seinen Arm legte. „Steve."

Er zuckte zusammen, zum ersten Mal seit langem, und zögerte, bevor er schließlich den Mut aufbrachte, sich umzudrehen und Margaret Bales in das schmale, faltige Gesicht zu blicken. Seine Vermutung erwies sich als korrekt – er hätte sie nicht von selbst erkannt, selbst wenn er vor ihr gestanden hätte. Sie war zusammengeschrumpft und er hatte das Gefühl, vor dem kleinen, fragilen Schatten der Frau zu stehen, die er einst geliebt hatte. Von den ersten Tagen und Wochen ihrer Bekanntschaft abgesehen hatte sie immer zu ihm aufsehen müssen, doch nun reichte sie ihm kaum bis zur Brust, und selbst die scharfen, dunklen Augen, von denen er gehofft hatte, sie wiederzuerkennen, hatten sich verändert, waren weicher geworden und blickten nun ohne den charakteristischen Funken in ihnen zu ihm auf.

Er schluckte. „Peggy."

Sie legte den Kopf mit einer zögerlichen Geste, die von Schmerzen sprach, in den Nacken, musterte ihn für einen Moment, dann nickte sie langsam und streckte eine knochige Hand aus, um auf die Terrassentür zu deuten. „Komm."

Es tat ihm fast körperlich weh, zu sehen, wie sie sich bewegte, ihre unsicheren, schlurfenden Schritte, und als seine Starre von ihm abfiel, hastete er an ihre Seite, bot ihr seinen Arm an. Der Blick, den sie ihm als Antwort zuschoss, die Art, wie sie missbilligend den Mund verzog, ließ ihn sein Angebot bereuen, und so blieb ihm nichts übrig, als seinen Gang ihrem anzupassen, bis sie schließlich einen kleinen Tisch in der Sonne erreichte. Schwerfällig nahm sie auf einem der Stühle Platz und zog die Decke, die auf dem anderen lag, zu sich, drapierte sie trotz der sommerlichen Wärme über ihre Schultern, dann blickte sie ihn wartend aus altersschwachen Augen an und er besann sich, setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Neben Peggys halb gefüllter Teetasse standen Kaffee und ein Glas Wasser, und für einen Moment fragte Steve sich, wer sie gerade ebenfalls besuchte, dann schürzte sie tadelnd die Lippen und mit einem Mal verschwanden die Jahre und er fühlte sich wieder wie der Junge, der er damals gewesen war. „Ich hatte nicht mehr mit dir gerechnet, Steve."

Er sah den Schmerz in ihrem Blick, wusste, dass sie, seit S.H.I.E.L.D. bekanntgegeben hatte, dass er von den Toten wiederauferstanden war, auf ihn gewartet hatte, und sein Schuldgefühl wuchs erneut. Was, wenn sie in diesen wenigen Monaten seitdem gestorben wäre? Nicht nur, dass sie ihm nicht verziehen hätte... auch er hätte das nicht gekonnt und sich wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens Vorwürfe gemacht.

„Ich... hatte zu tun."

Endlich schon sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, endlich konnte er sich einreden, die Frau, die er vor so langer Zeit kennen gelernt hatte, in diesem Schatten wiederzuerkennen, und unwillkürlich musste er grinsen.

„Davon hab ich gehört – nicht, dass irgendjemand auf diesem Planeten nicht gehört hat, was ihr in New York getan habt."

Der trockene Unterton, deutlich hörbar in ihrer brüchigen Stimme, zerstreute die letzten Befürchtungen, dass er nur noch Peggys leere Hülle vorfinden würde, die ihr Geist schon längst verlassen hatte. Sie war noch immer hier, noch immer dieselbe Frau, wenn auch vom Alter gezeichnet – doch nun stellte sich die Frage... was sollte er nun tun? Er war hierher gekommen mit dem dumpfen Gefühl, dass es Dinge zwischen ihnen gab, über die sie sprechen mussten, jetzt, wo sie noch die Chance dazu hatten, aber wie er sie in Worte fassen, wie er beginnen sollte, das wusste er nicht.

„Es tut mir leid", meinte er schließlich leise, streckte die Hand aus, um sie über diese kalten, erschreckend knochigen Finger zu legen, die zwischen ihnen auf der Tischplatte lagen, und Peggy lächelte traurig.

„Mir auch. Mir auch."

Er spürte, wie der Kloß in seinem Hals wuchs, als er begriff, worauf sie anspielte, sich an das Türschild erinnerte und an den Namen, der darauf stand, und er schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Nein... nein, Peggy. Ich hätte nicht gewollt, dass du..."

„... auf dich warte?", vollendete sie seinen Satz, und er nickte langsam, vorsichtig, in der Hoffnung, dass sie die verräterischen Tränen in seinen Augen nicht sehen konnte. „Ich wollte auf dich warten, das weißt du... ich hab nach dir gesucht... aber irgendwann... irgendwann wollte sogar ich einfach nur Frieden finden und die Träume verwirklichen, die jedes kleine Mädchen irgendwann hat... ein Haus, ein Mann, eine Familie."

Er nickte abgehackt, zwang sich, den Schmerz in seinem Inneren nicht zu Wut werden zu lassen, die Eifersucht nicht zu Hass, als er sich vorstellte, woran er zuvor nicht hatte denken wollen, und er versuchte, zu verstehen. Für sie waren fast siebzig Jahre vergangen, für ihn nur ein paar Monate, und sein Herz weigerte sich, die Proportionen anzuerkennen, die für seinen Verstand schon fast nicht zu fassen waren, selbst als er den Beweis dafür klar vor sich sah. „Es ist okay, Peggy. Du warst mein Leben, aber ich war nur ein Kapitel in deinem, und wenn du glücklich warst, dann kann ich nicht mehr verlangen, auch wenn... auch wenn ich mir gewünscht hätte, dass ich derjenige sein kann, der dich glücklich macht."

Nun funkelten auch Tränen in ihren Augen, als er zum ersten Mal in so vielen Worten sagte, was er gefühlt, gehofft, gewünscht hatte vor so vielen Jahren, zwischen den Gefechten und der verzweifelten Suche nach Schmidt – dass er sie geliebt hatte und noch immer liebte, auch wenn eine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie schon damals nur ein fast unerreichbarer Traum gewesen war. „Ich weiß, Steve... ich weiß. Und bis Stark den Würfel gefunden hat, habe ich gehofft..."

Er nickte langsam und drängte die Erinnerungen an diesen Tag zurück, an die langen Stunden nach dem Aufprall, bis die Kälte und das Eis ihn schließlich in gnädige Dunkelheit gerissen hatten, während sich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, nur durchbrochen vom fernen Rauschen der Wellen. Er ließ ihre Hände los, griff stattdessen nach dem Stift, der neben einem vergessenen Kreuzworträtsel lag, und zog die Serviette zu sich heran, froh, etwas zu haben, mit dem er sich beschäftigen konnte, während Peggy ihm gegenüber die Augen schloss.

„Hat er dich glücklich gemacht?", fragte er schließlich, und sie blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Christopher?"

Er nickte.

„Ja. Ja, das hat er... aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich dich vergessen habe."

Er lächelte, als sie ihn ansah, die alte Sehnsucht, die ihm noch so vertraut war, in den Augen, und griff wieder nach ihrer Hand, streichelte vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über ihre Haut, seine Kraft genau dosiert, um nicht versehentlich einen der fragilen Knochen darunter zu brechen. „Und ich werde dich auch nicht vergessen."

Zu seiner Überraschung verdunkelten sich ihre Augen, ein Schatten legte sich über ihr Gesicht. „Und was, wenn ich das nicht möchte?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?"

Sie seufzte langsam auf. „Sieh mich an, Steve – ich bin über hundert. Vielleicht hab ich nur ein Jahr, vielleicht ein paar mehr... aber du bist jung und hast deine Zukunft noch vor dir, genau wie ich damals. Wirf sie nicht weg – nicht für mich. Vielleicht wären wir zusammen glücklich geworden, vielleicht auch nicht, aber das Schicksal wollte es anders, und mein Leben ist weitergegangen, genauso wie deines das jetzt tut, wenn auch viel später." Ihre Finger schlangen sich um seine und drückten sie mit einer erstaunlichen Kraft. „Wenn ich dir eines sagen kann, dann, dass der Schmerz irgendwann nachlässt – und dann wird der Tag kommen, an dem auch du dich nach einem neuen Anfang sehnst. Und dann tu mir einen Gefallen – wirf dieses Geschenk nicht weg, weil eine alte Frau in einem Altersheim auf dich wartet. Ich bin nicht alleine. Ich hab meine Kinder, meine Enkel, und in ein paar Monaten auch meinen ersten Urenkel. Und das ist etwas, das ich auch dir wünsche – denn wenn du glücklich bist, dann bin ich es auch."

Seine eigenen Worte, ausgesprochen von dieser stockenden, brüchigen Stimme, ließen ihn zusammenzucken, und vorsichtig hob er den Blick, sah ihr in die Augen und erkannte, dass er sich getäuscht hatte – wenn sie wollte, konnte sie noch immer die Stärke und Intensität projizieren, die er schon damals an ihr bewundert hatte. „Danke, Peggy."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht dafür, Steve. Nicht dafür."

Für einen Moment saß er da, kämpfte mit den Emotionen in seinem Inneren, dann sah er über seine Schulter und bemerkte eine Frau, die auf sie zukam, einen Teller mit zwei Stück Kuchen in der Hand, und erhob sich, blickte hinunter auf Peggy, die nun nach ihrer Lesebrille griff. „Also dann... ich möchte nicht länger stören."

Sie lachte leise. „Du störst nie, Steve. Tu mir nur einen Gefallen... pass auf dich auf. Die Welt ist vielleicht friedlicher geworden, aber nicht ungefährlicher."

Er nickte, dann schob er seine Serviette zu ihr hinüber und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Taschen. „Auf Wiedersehen."

Sie legte den Kopf schief und ihr Blick ließ ihn in der Sommerhitze frösteln. „Ich bezweifle es, Captain. Ich bezweifle es."


End file.
